


Looking, Watching, Worrying

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps she had known in a way that something had changed since that first night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking, Watching, Worrying

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: If you haven't seen the episode, "Crisscross" by now, then I would consider this as slightly spoilery. Part of this fic is slightly based on a small theory on why we don't see Jack's father in the series so far. Maybe the series will eventually prove my tiny theory wrong and his father does get brought in appear in the show somehow. I am hoping though that this fic and further episodes that have her in them, will eventually help me get a better grasp of her character.

Looking back, it had made sense back then.

In watching her son interact with his friends, it made even more sense now than it had before.

Perhaps she already known in a way that something had changed since that first night with her son. With the bike - no with Arcee, the blue Autobot that turned into a motorcycle.

Her son's motorcycle.

She loved her son dearly. Her first and only child after her first husband had left her that night that they had found out together, alone and pregnant with her first baby. Who she had decided to call Jack when he was born. She worked hard to be able to keep her job and provide as best she could for him.

She hoped that she had taught him well enough and firmly without his father around to be a responsible and strong young man. Teaching him to be open with her about anything. For a while, she had wondered that she had failed with him. Failed to teach him ideals or otherwise that a father would teach his son.

Worrying that he was somehow starting to become like his father.

Perhaps she was too protective of her son, but he was the only family that she had right now.

Watching him interact with the other two children and the Autobots as he called the huge beings, she could admit that she was wrong and... even a bit relieved. Relieved that she had been proven wrong about her son.

Relieved that he wasn't turning into his father like she had feared. Relieved that her fears had almost been entirely proven wrong.


End file.
